Por ella
by Namroy Namikaze
Summary: Naruto es un chico que la genete lo llama Criminal por siempre llagar tarde a clases. un dia conoce a una chica llamada Hinata Hyuuga que su sueño es ser la presidenta del consejo escolar, pero luego Naruto e Hinata se enamoran, entonces empiezan los malos rumores, ¿Que debera hacer naruto para terminar con esos rumore?.


Hola a Todos. Como han estado. Tuve mucho tiempo estando ocupado, pero aquí le dejo un fics basado en Clanna. No se si me quedo bien, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta...

Ayato (BK): tus intenciones nunca son buenas..

Damare!, estoy ocupado. Así que no interrumpas. Bueno como no tengo mucho tiempo ya que estoy demasiado ocupado viendo anime, los dejare con este fics.

 **Nota importante:** ¡Este fic esta dedicado a un par amigas, "Mari-chan" y "Chelsea". Creo que ellas saben que son para ellas..

Sayonara..

* * *

" _ **Por ella**_ "

.

.

.

Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de clase y oí personas hablando de mi.

-Sasuke-kun. ¿Naruto no ha llegado todavía?

Entro a clase y una chica guapísima se me acerca.

-E-ehm, Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Sara?

Ella es Shion. Es rubia y es la delegada de clase.

-Hoy también has venido tarde.

-¿Y?

Respondo de mala gana. Para todos soy un delincuente que no tiene futuro, así que no tiene importancia que yo venga a clases.

-Ehm...pues que creo que deberías venir temprano a clases puntualmente.

-Así que te la das de delegada, eh..

-No es que "me las de", es que soy la delegada.

Luego mis compañeros me dicen.

-Oye Naruto. No hagas llorar a la delegada. Su hermana vendrá, te lo aseguro.

-No pasa nada, no estoy llorando.-ella se defiende.

Esto me esta fastidiando.

-Vale, ya veremos mañana, según como me levante

luego volteo por la ventana tratando de evitarla, pero no lo hace.

-P... Pues...veamos tu fortuna para mañana. La adivinación es mi Hobby.

Ella saca unas cartas y las empieza a barajear. Luego de unos segundos ella se enrieda y se les caen todas, valla que es torpe.

-Naruto legaras tarde mañana.

Me caigo de la silla hacia atrás. Como puede decir eso tan fácil cuando

-¿Quieres pelea o que?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Eso dicen las cartas. Creo que así es como funcione este método de adivinación.

-¿Crees?

-Viniendo a clases, tendrás un encuentro romántico con una chica a clases. Perderás la noción del tiempo y llegaras tardes,

-Menuda exactitud, eh..

-¡Oye Naruto Uzumaki!

Ella me lanza un libro, yo lo esquivo y el libro sale por la ventana.

-Nee-san.

-Ino

-Tienes agallas para meterte con mi hermana.-ella me agarra por la corbata.-maldito idiota.

-¡Pero si solo estaba hablando con ella!

-¡Si!, onee-san , no se estaba metiendo conmigo ni nada.

Ella me suelta. Esa estúpida..

-pues vale

Ino ve las cartas en el suelo.

-¿Has dejado que Shion te dijese la fortuna?

-Si. Se supone que mañana voy a tener un encuentro romántico con una muy chica amable.

Ella pone una cara pervertida.

-¿A que viene esa cara?.

-A nada...-ella golpea mi hombro.- Bueno, pues buena suerte.

Y se va así como de la nada alegremente dando saltos..esa chica si es rara.

Empezamos las clases y luego se hizo la hora del almuerzo.

¿Donde iré a comer mi almuerzo? Tal vez en el patio.

Fui al patio y empiezo a comer. Estaba solo así que fue aburrido, si tuviera una novia seria super emocionante, bueno es lo que o digo.

De repente escuche ruidos de motocicletas en los terrenos del instituto y fui a echar un vistazo. Luego de eso me di cuenta de que unos motociclistas estaban conduciendo en los terrenos y eso me molesto un poco.

-¡Uh! Como mola.

-Teme ¿a que viene eso?

-¡Creo que vienen buscando pelea! Son gente de otros institutos con sus motos.

Luego vimos a una chica peliazul dirigirse sola hacia donde esos chicos. ¿Esta loca o que?

Bueno no hay nada que hacer. Me quite mi camisa para ayudar a la chica ya que ella no iva a poder ella sola.

-¿Vas a ayudarla?.

-No puedo quedarme aquí mirando como tu Teme.

-No tiene que preocuparte por Hinata-san.

-¿Hinata?

-¿No la conoces? Vino al colegio esta primavera y esta en segundo. Hyuuga Hinata-san. Es muy fuerte y puede ella sola con todos ellos. Si vas igual estorbas.

-Pero..

cuando me di cuenta esa chica empezó a golpear a todos los chicos ella sola, usaba una especie de lucha era como aikido. En un instante los venció a todos. Esa chica si es sorprendente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

luego de lo de la chica nueva, todos nosotros regresamos a clases. El profesor explicaba algo que estaba comprendiendo fácilmente y un papelito choco con mi cara.-

Era el Teme que me lo lanzo, voltee hacia el y me dice:

-Ven luego conmigo.

Un rato después de clases...

-¿Un montaje?

-Eso es. Es imposible que una chica pueda pegarle a un hombre .seguro que les pagaste para que te dejaran ganar, ¿Cierto?, así te harías popular. Y si no fu con dinero seguro que fue con especias. Las chicas tienen suerte pues los chicos harían cualquier cosa por eso.

La chica con la que esta discutiendo El teme es nada menos que con Hyuuga Hinata. La chica que derroto a los motociclistas.

Hyuuga Hinata me ve a mi y yo retrocedo un paso, no me gusto la forma en que me vio. Luego ella voltea a mirar al Teme.

-Alegrate, tenia pensado no golpear a nadie en este instituto, pero haré una excepción contigo.

Retrocedo mas hacia atrás.

-Que linda. La chic me va a golpear, mira como tiemblo de miedo.-el Teme esta haciendo unas poses ridículas, que vergüenza.-Mira como me tiemblan las rodillas.

-Quiero que esto sea en defensa propia. Así que tu atácame primero.-valla esa chica es muy creída.-

-luego no pidas que te perdone..te voy a destrozar.

El Teme le lanzo un golpe a Hyuuga Hinata y en ese momento me acorde, en esta ciudad, había una chica muy fuerte, y muy guapa, que iva repartiendo justicia a la gente que molestaba a las personas normales.

-Y ese es el rumor.-termine de decir eso cuando el Teme fue golpeo facialmente por esa chica y no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra ella.

-¿Por que no lo dijiste antes idiota.?

La chica luce como cansada.

-No vuelvas a molestar.

Diciendo eso se retira.

-¡Maldita sea!.-El Teme chilla.

Al dia siguiente caminaba por el instituto para ir a clase, pero como llegue temprano no tenia nada que hacer. Entonces el Teme aparece.

-Que tal Dobe.

-¿Teme?, es raro verte tan temprano en el instituto.

-Me gusta saldar mis deudas lo antes posible.-El dice esta expresión elegantemente.-Ya sabes, con la bestia.

Unos minutos después...

-Mira que eres cabezota.

-La otra vez me pillo fuera de forma, pero hoy voy preparado.

A lo que se refería el Teme con lo de saldar deuda era con lo de pedirle la revancha a Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hazme caso y largate.-por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella..-¿O acaso no te importa la idea de no poder venir mas a clases?

El Teme se pone furioso.

-Ya veremos quien no podrá venir a clases.

Ella parece aburrida y cansada.

-No tienes remedio.- ella voltea a verme y me dice.- ¿Me haras de testigo? Para decir que fue en defensa propia.

-Si, ya que es lo que es.

-Vale. ¿Y bien como quieres que lo hagamos?. ¿Quiere que te deje postrado en una cama?

-Dejate de burlas. Menos habla y vamos a pelear.

El Teme se lanza contra ella pero no tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando Hyuuga Hinata lo alza del suelo con miles de patadas. A estado arriba mas de 10 segundos.

-¡Mira, no cae, no cae.!.

-¡Amigo, el conductor de la basura!

No entendí al comienzo y luego comprendí de lo que ella hablaba. Ella quería que buscara el pote de basura para meterlo allí. y cuando lo abrí ella en una patada lo metió allí. Se veía estúpido el teme metido allí.

-¡Ayuda!

Ella se dirige hacia el.

-Te caerás si te suelto los dedos...¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Quieres caer?,valla que si quieres.

-¡Pero si no te he dicho nada!

Ella hace lo que dijo y el Teme se callo por el conductor de basura.

Grito tan fuerte que se oyó en todo el Instituto.

-¿Me he pasado?

-No. Esta bien.

La apoyo. Mi amigo puede ser a veces un idiota.

Esa misma tarde...

-Dobe. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que Hyuuga Hinata es un chico.

-¿he?

-¡Una chica no puede ser mas fuerte que un chico! ¡Es un travesti que engaña a la gente!

-¿En serio te crees lo que dices?

-Mañana te mostrare que es un chico.

Como sea. Quiero ver como una chica golpea nuevamente al Teme.

Al dia Siguiente...

-¿Y ahora que pasa?

-No he venido a pelear. Quería hablar un poco.

Si. estamos otra ves con Hinata Hyuuga

-Escúchale al menos.-le dije.

-Me quede dormido, valla problemón. Te-He.-hace otra cara estúpida.

-Ha cambiado tu personalidad.-responde Hinata

-y cuando me intente afeitar, me di cuenta de que la maquinilla estaba oxidada, así que dolía mucho.-el se esta tocando su barbilla.

-Ya veo.

-Así que quería preguntarme...¿Me prestas la tuya?

-¿Y por que tendría que prestártela?

-¡Toma! ¡A caído!.

Ni yo comprendo lo que el Teme quiere decir.

-Lo has oído ¿verdad?

-¿De que va esto?

-Has dicho: "¿Y por que tendría que prestártela?" ¿Verdad?. O sea, que tienes una. Lo que quiere decir que-

-No tengo ninguna.-Ella lo interrumpe.- cuando te he preguntado me refería a "¿Por que tendría que prestarte algo mio?...Ademas.

-¿Ademas?

Ella golpea nuevamente con sus patadas al Teme.

-Decirle eso a una chica es de mala educación.

Y nuevamente el Teme cae al suelo.

-¡me vas a matar!

-Adiós..

Y al dia siguiente...

-Que pesado eres.

Si. otra ves es con Hyuuga Hinata. Con esta seria la cuarta vez.

-Solo he venido para verte. Es que eres guapísima.

-No te crees ni tu mismo lo que dices..

luego el pone una expresión de que se va a morir.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me he olvidado de las tetas en casa, y las necesito para las próximas clase! ¡Hinata-san préstame las tuyas!

Ella se cruza de brazos.

-¿Por que?

-¡Toma ya! ¡Por fin has caído en la trampa! ¡Tu también lo has oído ¿no? Naruto.

-¿Pero que dices?

-Pues que has contestado con un "¿Por que?", o sea, que puedes prestarlas. ¡Vamos que son de quita y pon!

-Pues claro que no.-ella responde de lo mas natural.-Ademas...

-¿Ademas?

Hinata comienza a darles patadas al Teme y lo manda volando.

-¿Que chica necesita tener tetas?

Un rato después...

-Es difícil. Engañar al chico este.

-¿Vas a seguir intentándolo?

-¡Claro que si. Lo descubriré la próxima vez!

Al rato...

-Oye tengo cosas que hacer ¿Sabes?.-se nota que ya esta cansada.

-Y yo también sabes.-le replico al Teme

-Pero esta ves sera diferente a las demás..

-Siempre dices lo mismo.

-¡Pero esta ves seguro que sera distinto!.

Nuevamente le da una patada. Yo estaría cansado con esto.

-¿Estas bien?.-la chica intenta ayudarlo.-Te he dado con todas mis fuerzas sin querer.

-Menuda patada, tras una pelea tenemos que reconciliarnos.- el Teme se levanta y pone su mano en el hombro de Hinata. Ellos dos caminan hacia...-Ven un momento.-el baño de chicos.

-'Que pasa ahora?

Al parecer Hinata no se da cuenta.

-No te preocupes. Llegáremos enseguida.

Ellos entran juntos y pude oír un "KYAA", y nuevamente el Teme resulto golpeado.

Ella camina hacia mi.

-¿Que pretende llevándome al baño de chicos? ¡El acoso sexual tiene un limite!

-El quería llevarte allí para ver si eres un chico o una chica. Como eres fuerte sospecha que eres un chico. ¿No te vas a enojar?

-Es mas el shock que otra cosa...pensaba que estaba actuando como una chica normal y corriente en este instituto. Estoy intentando cambiar pero..

ella se va triste y escucho al Teme decir algo como "Este no ser ami final".

Y al dia siguiente..

-¿Y esto a que viene?

-Nada, cosas nuevas.

Otra ves el -teme quiere recibir golpes. Parece ser masoquista.

-¿cuanto mas va a seguir con estas tonterías?

-Te digo que hoy sera distinto. Mi visión de ti a cambiado.

-¿Que quieres decir?

El plan era simple. Yo le susurro lo que el tiene que decir y el simplemente lo hace.

Susurro: "primero alaba su atuendo"

-Esa cinta que tienes en el pelo te queda genial.

-Gracias..

luego no volteamos y el Teme me dice susurrando:

-¿Oye funcionara esto?

-No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos. Ahora dile : "Tienes que ser muy popular siendo tan guapa", mientras te desperezas.

El se voltea hacia donde Hinata.

\- Tienes que ser muy popular siendo tan guapa.

nuevamente nos volteamos y el Teme me dice susurrando:

-¿No la estaré cagando?

-No ta preocupes. Agora dile : "Estoy buscando novia",mientras haces sentadillas.

Nuevamente se voltea y hace lo que digo.

-Estoy buscando novia.-y en verdad lo hizo con sentadillas. Valla que si es estúpido por creerme.

Le susurro: bien ahora dile "Hazme el desayuno todas las mañanas", mientras haces como si jugaras bolos.

-Hinata-san.-el agarra la bola imaginaria y la lanza.- Hazme el desayuno todas las mañanas

-Valla así que te estabas riendo de mi.

-Ya me canse. Lo unico que queda es darle yo primero.

El de lanza por quinta vez y nuevamente sale golpeado por mas de mil patadas producida por Hinata.

-Que sea la ultima vez.

Tras eso se retira. Me pregunto hasta cuando durara esto...

después de clases me dirigí hacia la biblioteca a estudiar un poco. cuando salí me encontré que el presidente y la presidenta del club de judo estaban hablando con Hinata.

-Por mucho que insistan contestare lo mismo.

-Venga, Hyuuga únete al club de Judo. Como presidente del club te lo ruego. Si te unes el equipo de chicas ganaran de seguro.

Parece ser que Hinata tiene problemas. Y esos presidentes la están obligando a entrar en su estúpido club.

-Pues ya les he dicho mil veces que no quiero unirme.

Luego de ver eso me dirigí a auxiliarla.

-Oigan ella dijo que no quería unirse así que largo. ¿Por que no la dejan ya?

-¿Y tu quien eres?

El presidente del club de Judo y yo nos intercambiamos miradas el uno al otro. Luego de unos segundos ellos se retiran.

-Me has salvado. Se puede depender de ti cuando la situación lo requiera ¿no?

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

-Pero delante de ti tenias a dos presidentes de Judo. ¿no tenias miedo?

-Estoy acostumbrado, así que ma da igual.

-Si no hubieras llegado, creo que me hubieran forzado a entrar. No me interesa el Judo y pronto sera las elecciones del consejo escolar.

-Si alguien como tu fuera la presidenta seria mucho mas fácil.-Ella me mira sorprendida.-¿Que pasa?

-estaba pensando en que eres buena persona.

Ella suelta una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual me encanto de ella.

Ese dia me fui a casa del Teme. El estaba jugando unos video-juegos y yo me le uní. Era un simulador de citas donde sales con chicas y al final, dependiendo del camino que escojas puedes quedarte con una chica, quedarte solo o incluso morir..yo quede solo y el Teme murió...que decepción.

La mañana siguiente me pare un poco temprano para ir al instituto. Caminaba por los alrededores y me encontré a alguien que nunca pensé.

Hinata estaba observando los arboles de cerezo. Parecía sumergida en su mundo.

-Hinata..

Ella con una elegante sonrisa me responde.

-Hola, Naruto-kun...-luego pone una cara triste.-Quiero conservar estos cerezos. Están planeando talarlos. Los estudiantes que lo saben no le hace mucha gracia la idea. Ni a la gente que vive por aquí. Si me proclamo presidenta del consejo estudiantil, podre hacer algo para salvarlos.

-Bien esta a punto de empezar las clases. Si quieres ser la presidenta, sera mejor que no llegues tarde.

-¿Y por que vas con tanta calma?.

-Soy un delincuente así que no importa.

Ella me mira con un rostro triste.

-No creo que esa sea una razón aceptable.-el timbre de que comenzaron las clases suena. Ella toma mi mano y dice.-¡Nadie va a llegar tarde mientra esta conmigo!.- luego de eso me arrastro corriendo al instituto y pudimos llegar a tiempo.

Las clases fueron aburridas como de costumbres. Por lo general siempre veo por la ventana o me quedo dormido, pero esta ves no lo hice.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y el Teme y yo juntamos nuestras mesas. Habíamos comprado pan de curry y unos jugos de manzana. El me estaba comentando que quería jugar baloncesto contra los del club. Pero yo no podía ya que no podía alzar la mano mas alla de mi hombro por un accidente que tuve.

-¡Hola!.

Me di la vuelta a ver quien era y me sorprendí al igual que el Teme. Era Hyuuga Hinata. Cuando la vimos nos paramos de nuestros asientos.

-¿A que viene esa reacción?.-pregunta ella.

-¡Hinata!, ¿Que haces aquí?.

Le pregunte eso, ya que es raro que una chica a la cual acabo de conocer, venga y me diga "Hola".

-Hay algo que quería comentar contigo.-Ela se sienta a mi lado y me dice como si me estuviese regañando.- Por lo que se, sueles llegar tarde. Como amiga tuya que soy no puedo permitirlo. Si eres de tercero deberías tener claro lo que haces..

¿Amigos?...

La gente de la clase empieza a murmurar cosas de nosotros.. cosas como "Miren esta comiendo con una chica de segundo", "¿De quien sera novia?"

ella se levanta y se dirige a la clase.

-No se equivoquen, a mi no me gusta Uchiha -san en lo mas mínimo.

El Teme le responde.

-Pues lo siento por eso.

Y ella le contesta.

-He venido a ver a Naruto-kun, no a Uchiha-san.-¡Maldición!. ¡Ya la has cagado!.

Esa noche...no pude dormir por que tenia un mal presentimiento sobre algo que pasaría mañana.

Al dia siguiente...

estaba durmiendo plácidamente sin preocupaciones. Hasta que una persona entro a mi habitación y abrió las ventanas.

-Naruto-kun. Ya es de dia. Vas a llegar tarde.

Ahora ¿Quien fastidia?

Abrí mis ojos para descubrir quien era la persona que me había venido a despertar y por poco me da un infarto al ver a esa persona.

Ella llevaba su uniforme escolar y estaba arriba de mi.

-Buenos días. Naruto-kun

-¡Hinata!.

Salgo de mi cama sorprendido.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-He venido a despertarte, para que no llegues tarde a clase.

-¿Y eso por que?

-Tu casa esta cerca de lamia, así que decidí hacerlo. Y no puedo permitir que un amigo mio llague tarde. No pude decírtelo ayer así que he venido sin avisar. ¿Estas sorprendido?

-¡Claro que si!. ¡No entres a casas ajenas sin permiso!

-Es que toque y me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, mira que eres despistado.

Si claro, de seguro la forzaste...

me forzó a vestirme mas rápido de lo que hago y me llevo a rastras nuevamente...

esa tarde...

-Naruto-kun. Va monos a casa.-lo dice con una sonrisa como: "vamos ir juntos y no te vas a negar."

No me nege y decidimos irnos juntos.

-¿Por que te sorprendes tanto?

-Oye Hinata. ¿Te va bien la campaña.?

-Si. Mas o menos.

Hinata se detiene y yo también. Miro hacia donde ella esta viendo y descubro que están muchos chicos.

Decían algo como: "esta vez nos las pagaras Hyuuga". Valla que son molestos. Debería darles una lección.

-Naruto. Apartate.

-No. Si te metes en una pelea no podrás ser la presidenta.-ella avanza.- ¡Hinata!.

-Esta gente no se detendrá.

-Veo que tienen problemas. Así que he decidido ayudarles.-el de ahora fue el Teme. Bueno. Si somos el Teme y yo, esto acabara rápido.

La gente corre con bates hacia nosotros y nosotros nos defendemos dándoles golpes. Hinata no se quedaba atrás, ella golpeaba a chicos, ¡Esa tonta no se da cuenta de que si continua, no podrá ser la presidenta!.

Luego de un rato, la pelea termino. Todos los tipos estaban tirados en el suelo. El Teme no tenia muchas heridas y Hinata tampoco. El único que las tenia era yo, ya que siempre defendía a Hinata cuando alguien la atacaba por detrás.

Luego llegan 2 profesores y nos ven. Los tres ven la masacre y me dicen:

-Naruto. ¿fue cosa tuya?

Hinata sale a decir la verdad.

-No, ha sido por mi-

pero la interrumpo. No puedo dejar que su sueño se caiga a bajo.

-Eso es, lo he empezado yo. La chica no tiene nada que ver.

-Bueno preparate para ser expulsado.

Al dia siguiente.

Hinata vino a despertarme como de costumbre. Esta chica..

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Pues he venido a despertarte.

Fuimos a la sala y empezamos a comer el desayuno que había preparado Hinata.

-Siento que vengas a despertarme todos los días.

-soy yo la que tiene que disculparse. Tendría que haber ido con mas cuidado.

-No te preocupes..

-Pero te han expulsado en mi lugar. Lo cierto es que he pensado ir a la dirección y contarle la verdad-

-¡No hagas eso!. Ya te lo dije. Quiero que seas la Presidenta del consejo escolar. Nadie podria ser si no eres tu.

Al dia siguiente.

Me pare con un gran olor que venia de la cocina. Huele delicioso y fui a ver.

Me di cuenta de que era Hinata. ¡Es que esta chica no entiende a que no debe entrar a casa de otros y encima usar la cocina!

-¿A que hora llegaste?

-Hace media hora. Iva a despertarte en seguida.

Noto su voz triste.

-¿Sucede algo?.

Ella voltea y me abraza. No se que fue lo que sucedió, pero ella esta actuando diferente.

-Hinata

-¡TE QUIERO!.

¿Que?. Como es que...no lo entiendo.

-Te quiero. Desde que tu y Uchiha-san me hablaron por primera vez, me has gustado..así que por favor...

-umm...como decirlo..yo...yo...También te quiero Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Despierta, Naruto-kun!

Ella abre la ventana de mi habitación y la luz del sol choca con mi rostro. Estoy algo cansado ya que anoche estaba con el Teme pasando el rato.

-Me duele el estomago, así que hoy no voy a asistir a clase Hinata.

-¿Cuantas veces a la semana te duele el estomago?

Su voz parecía estar enojada. * **suspiro** * ella me obligara ir al instituto así no quiera.

-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que vengas todas las mañanas a despertarme.

Si. Ella ha venido a despertarme todos los días, incluso los domingo, para hacerme desayuno y asegurarse de que valla temprano y no falte al instituto. Ademas quiere que yo mejore en mis notas académica. Ella absolutamente siempre se preocupa por mi. Bueno esa es la persona que amo.

-No puedo dejarte solo. Después de todo soy tu novia Naruto-kun.

Si También es mi novia. Aunque siempre replique, sin duda es la persona que amo.

Quise hacer una pequeña broma.

-entonces vamos a romper para que no vengas todos los días..

Simplemente quería hacer una broma y Todo se volvió silencioso, decidí voltear a verla y note que estaba triste. Tenia la mirada baja y un rostro desanimado. Al parecer me he pasado de la raya.

-No digas eso aunque sea broma. Me entristece muchísimo.

Su cara esta como entristecida. Parece que si me he pasado. Siempre que digo cosas asi ella pone esta misma cara de trastesa y desolación.

-Venga, no te deprimas por eso. Lo siento.-Trato de animarla un poco..- Oye, hoy no es el dia de las elecciones del consejo escolar, ¿No?. Pues animate y ponte en marcha.

Ella se alegra un poco y sonríe. Realmente me encanta esa sonrisa.

-Vale. Vayamos con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata y yo estamos en estos momentos solos en el aula de clase. Estábamos apoyándonos uno al otro con amor y con sentimiento. Siempre que tenemos tiempo libre ella y yo estamos juntos. Por ejemplo en la hora de almuerzo o de descanso. Aunque yo este en tercero y ella en segundo, nos amamos.

-Van a anunciarlo en breve ¿no?. ¿no tienes que estar en tu clase?.

El sueño de ella es ser la presidenta del consejo escolar para salvar a los cerezos.

-Me siento mas cómoda estando contigo.

Ya a pasado un mes desde que Hinata y yo empezamos a salir. Y no es que hayamos hecho nada diferente desde que empezamos a salir. Llagar tarde a clases, saltarse las clases, dar vueltas por la ciudad. Conocí a Hinata mientras vivía así mi vida. No se cuando nos hicimos íntimos, y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya estábamos enamorados.

Empezó a sonar el megáfono por la directora Tsunade. Al parecer ya eligieron al nuevo presidente del consejo escolar.

"Ya se han hecho el conteo de las elecciones del consejo escolar. El presidente del consejo escolar es... Hyuuga Hinata con 684 votos."

Ambos sonreímos, pues esa era una meta de Hinata. Ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil para salvar los cerezos. Así que me alegre mucho al oír esa estupenda noticia.

-¡Lo has logrado, Hinata!.

Ella me abraza.

-¡Ha sido gracia a tu apoyo!

Nos besamos y nos perdimos en nuestro mundo, luego de un rato yo digo:

-Pero este no es el final ¿no?. Tu meta es salvar esos cerezos.

Ella sonríe.

-Lo sé. Naruto-kun.- luego pone una cara un poco preocupada como si algo va a suceder.-.¿Vas a seguir estando a mi lado?

No me gusta que ella este preocupada. Simplemente no me gusta.

-Por supuesto..

no se por que pero...en ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento acerca de nuestra relación, pero no podía saber que seria...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasábamos por los pasillos del instituto y unas chica se acercaron a Hinata para felicitarla. Realmente estoy muy feliz por ella de que ala cumplido una de sus metas.

Las chicas empiezan a hablar con ella.

-¡Felicidades por haber ganado las elecciones!

-¡Hinata-Senpai. Felicidades por tu triunfo!

-Ah, gracias.

-Sabíamos que ganarías.

-¡Y ahora seguiremos animándote!.

Entonces el Teme me dice algo como si nada:

-Si te paras a pensarlo, es una combinación increíble. Dos vagos de tercero y la presidenta del consejo escolar. Deberíamos estar viviendo en mundos totalmente diferentes.

Si. si lo mira desde ese punto es muy cierto.

De repente escucho a unas chicas atras de nosotros hablando en silencio.

-Son esos famosos delincuentes ¿no?

-¿Por que están con Hyuuga-san?

-¿No lo sabes? Hyuuga-san se lleva muy bien con ellos.

Tal ves...esto arruine la reputación de Hinata y yo no quiero eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Teme y yo estamos esperando en el aula a que Hinata regrese para almorzar juntos, pero se esta tardando un poco. Bueno es normal que se tarde ya que tiene mucho trabajo con lo del consejo escolar y también con su meta de salvar los cerezos.

-¿Crees que la presidenta del consejo escolar se pasara por aquí hoy?.-pregunta el Teme.

-Seguro que si. Hasta hoy no ha faltado ni una sola vez.

Yo confiaba en que mi novia vendría. Ella siempre lo hace.

-Mira que eres despreocupado.

-¿Que?

-Piénsalo un segundo. Ahora que es la presidenta se pondrá mas quisquillosa que antes.-El Teme puso una cara de miedo y estaba diciendo cosas estúpidas.- Cosas como prohibirnos correr por los pasillos o que tengamos nuestros uniformes correctamente. ¡Eso da miedo amigo!. ¡No quiero ser una persona así!.-negaba con su cabeza.

Llega Hinata con una sonrisa abrazándome y pregunta.

-¿Por que esta Uchiha-san gritando?

-¡Hinata, escucha!, ¡No voy a correr por los pasillos, así que no me sermonees!..-lo que dijo el Teme su me sorprendió.

-¿De que esta hablando?.-le dijo Hinata

-Lo que pasa es que es un idiota.-respondí. El Teme siempre a sido así.

-Entiendo..

Entonces medio un beso y se separo.

-¡No te pongas de acuerdo con el tan fácilmente!.-pues el único que sobra aquí es el.

-Solo pasaba para dejarte esto. Tenemos una reunión del consejo. Nos vemos.

Si. es justo como pensé. Ella debe estar ocupada con su meta de salvar los cerezos ya que es presidenta.

-Vale.

Hinata deja en la mesa dos bento iguales cubierto con pañuelos, uno verde y uno naranja.

-Ya esta muy atareada.-el Teme se calma diciendo eso.

-Si..

-¡Valla!, también a hecho para mi. Pero si los empaqueta de esta forma, no podremos saber cual es el tuyo y cual es el mio.-el Teme toma el bento verde y lo abre. Descubrimos que este tenia pura tierra, se nota que mi novia odia al Teme.-.¡Esta Clarísimo!.-replica.

Mi bento consistía en arroz, carne y algunas verdura.

Cuando me di cuenta la gente comienza a murmurar cosas desagradables.

-¿Que?. ¿Cual es su relación con Hyuuga-san?

-¡No lo se, pero parece muy cercanos!

-¿Estarán saliendo?.

-¡Eh!. ¡Eso es muy malo!

Me preocupe. No lo estaba por mi sino por Hinata, ella acaba de convertirse en la presidenta del consejo escolar y ya se están esparciendo malos rumores de nosotros.

El Teme se da cuenta de mi apariencia y sale para defenderme.

-¡Que demonios están mirando?.-y los estudiantes se callan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy como de costumbre estábamos esperando a Hinata después de clases. Somos los únicos en el instituto.

-Como tarda.-el Teme chilla

-Durante la comida también parece estar ocupada. Voy a esperar un poco mas.

Luego algo que nunca pensé sucedió. Hinata empezó a hablar por la megafonía del instituto.

-"Naruto-kun. Lo siento mucho, pero vete a casa por mi".-¿esa era Hinata?.- " se me olvidaba que había una reunión sobre el festival escolar, creo que vamos a estar aquí hasta la noche. Así que..."- luego se empezó a escuchar otra vos. Debe ser del vice-presidente.- "¡Presidenta, no puede usar el sistema de megafonía para uso personal! ¡Apágalo!"

Entonces el Teme dice.

-¡Tu novia si que es rara!.

Y que me lo digas a mi, amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que Hinata usara la megafonía para comunicarse conmigo, la directora nos cito a ambos para hablar con nosotros.

-¡Hemos oído rumores sobre algunas personas que votaron por ella por hacer gracias. He visto la recomendación que tenemos de su anterior instituto. Y odio tener que decir esto, pero pareces que a causado varios problemas.!

-Eso es puro fantasía.-le replico.

-Si. Pero también ha sido bastantes veces el centro de los problemas de este instituto. No estoy intentando interponerme entre ustedes. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas quien eres y que es lo que haces. ¡Eres la presidenta del consejo escolar!.

-Si...-responde Hinata con una cara triste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata y yo estábamos en la azotea y apoyándonos en una baranda.

Estaba un poco triste con la cabaza abajo. Si Hinata sigue conmigo, su reputación como presidenta caerá y no podrá cumplir sus metas, ella tiene mucho camino por delante y si esta conmigo tal ves nunca lo logre...no puedo seguir así, ella tiene muchas expectativas de los profesores y yo soy simplemente un delincuente para todo el instituto.

-Es normal de que el profesor este preocupado. Se que hay muchísima gente hablando a espalda de nosotros. Pero todo eso depende de lo que hagamos. ¿No estas de acuerdo Naruto-kun?.

Hinata me apoya, pero en estos momentos no se que pensar. Estoy preocupado por el futuro de mi novia..

-Si. Si...estoy de acuerdo.

No era sincero conmigo mismo. Sabia que yo la podría lastimar.

-Si.-ella asiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al dia siguiente el Teme y yo estábamos por los pasillos hablando de Hinata.

-¿El festival escolar?. ¡se me a olvidado por completo!

-Dijo que estaría ocupada por un tiempo.

-Pues vámonos por hay. Tomémonos un respiro después de clases. Tienes tiempo ¿no?.- en verdad no estoy de ganas.

Pasaron días e Hinata todavía estaba muy ocupada, ella venia y dejaba los bentos y se iva; cuando la esperábamos para irnos juntos ella decía que nos fuéramos sin ella, en fin. Ella estaba muy ocupada en estos días.

Hoy es el dia del festival escolar. Yo y el Teme estábamos sentados. Yo tenia una cara triste y desorientada. Estar solo sin la chica que amo se siente aburrido y solitario.

Entonces el Teme me da ánimos.

-Deja de poner esa cara. Estoy seguro de que Hinata-san tendrá algo de tiempo cuando termine el festival escolar y estará contigo de nuevo. Así que no pongas esa cara.

-Eso espero...

-Aunque la verdad es que así me ahorro de ver su cara.-en ese momento llega ella y me hace una señal de que valla con ella. En esto momentos ella esta vistiendo un disfraz de oso.-Pasemos el tema y vallamos a ver a esas dos chicas. ¡Mira la chica de la coleta y...! ¡Oye me estas escuchando?.-en ese momento ya me había ido y el estaba hablando solo.

Después de comprar unos helados fuimos solos en el patio de atrás y le di un helado a Hinata

-Eso tiene que dar mucho calor.

A decir verdad, a ¿quien no le daría calor con un disfraz así?

-Si. Pero si me descubren me llevaran a rastra a la sala del consejo escolar.

-¿Tan ocupada estas?.

-Si. Ahora mismo estoy en medio de mi patrullaje escolar. -ya veo. Por eso el disfraz eh...

-No te excedas. -le dije.

-No me estoy excediendo. He venido por que quería estar contigo. Ademas, últimamente he estado bastante ocupada y no he tenido tiempo de estar contigo.-ella pone una cara triste como si se disculpara conmigo.- Cuanto termine el festival escolar, me centrare completamente en salvar los cerezos. Quizás este mas ocupada ahora así que...

ella pone una cara triste. No me gusta verla así, por lo tanto yo tomo su mejilla con mis manos y la acerco a la mía. Estábamos apunto de besarnos cuando escuchamos una voz en frente de nosotros.

-Hyuuga-san. Te estaba buscando. Los presidentes que supervisan las reuniones han venido a saludar. Por favor, vuelva de inmediato.

Era el vice-presidente del consejo escolar. Outsuki.

-¿Podrías esperar a que termine de comerme esto?

-Ya les he tenido esperando media hora. Le estamos pidiendo que nos apoyen con la campaña para salvar los cerezos. No deberíamos enfadarlos.-este tipo si me cabronea.

-Entiendo...lo siento Naruto-kun.-se disculpa.

-No pasa nada. Buena suerte.

-Me voy ya.

Ella se retira con una sonrisa corriendo y quedamos solos ese tipo y yo.

-Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto, ¿No?.

-Para ser de segundo año hablas con mucha sinceridad.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eres muy famoso?

-Por ser un delincuente y un incompetente ¿No?

Eso es lo que se dice de mi.

-Por ser el novio de Hyuuga Hinata-san. Siempre había querido decirte esto, Deja de acercarte a ella.

-Así que estas celoso.

El empieza a hablar como si yo fuera una basura.

-Te equivocas. Estoy interesado en ella por que puede ser una persona que puede llegar a un sitio mas alto. Es responsable y trabaja duro. Puede llegar a una sitio mejor. Ella es ese tipo de persona. Estas siendo un estorbo para ella, eso es lo que piensan todos. Deberías alejarte.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡¿Quieres pelea o que?!

Lo agarro por la corbata. Y el empieza a hablar.

-¡Ya lo sabes!...Ya lo sabes, ¿Verdad? "No puedo hacer nada por ella" es lo que piensas.- lo suelto. El tenia razón, yo solo no puedo hacer nada por ella.- Me marcho. Debo ayudar a Hinata-san.

Ese maldito...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La directora me llama y habla conmigo a solas. Yo estaba con la cabeza a bajo.

-Hyuuga Hinata es una buena persona y también es muy popular por otra parte se lleva muy bien con una persona que no viene al instituto de forma reiterada. Ha usado es sistema de megafonía con fines personales para ponerse en contacto contigo. Y a abandonado su puesto del consejo estudiantil para ir a verte. Entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?. Los únicos problemas que ha causado son relacionado contigo.

El tenia razón. Yo solo le traigo problemas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo estaba esperándola en la entrada del instituto para irnos juntos y luego ella llega.

-¡Naruto-kun! Hola.

Ella se ve triste.

-¿Que pasa?

-Lo siento, tengo una emergencia. Vete a casa sin mi.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?

-No lo se, pero es posible.

Ella tiene una cara triste y preocupada por mi. No quiero verla así.

-No pasa nada. No te preocupes por eso.

-Vale, gracias.

Ella se va y el vice-presidente Outsuki me habla.

-¡Tu eres la causa!. Sabes que esta intentando salvar los cerezos ¿no?

-¡Y que?

-Los alumnos que nos están apoyando han oído un rumor negativo. Dicen que Hyuuga Hinata sale de de casa de su novio todas las mañanas.

-Pero si solo viene a despertarme.

-Aunque sea cierto, el problema es que se trata de ti. Y eso ya causa un rumor negativo afectándola a ella principalmente. Hyuuga es la presidenta del consejo escolar. Debería ser un modelo a seguir para todos los demás alumnos. Si una persona así causa problemas, la campaña entera tendrá problemas. Dime...¿Comprendes con que tipo de persona estás saliendo...y que tipo de persona eres tu?

El tiene razón. Todos tienen razón. Si ella sigue conmigo...no sabemos lo que puede pasar...

Luego de que saliera fuimos a comer crepes en una cafetería.

Ella empieza a hablarme y yo todavía estaba pensando en nuestra relación.

\- No era nada importante. El malentendido ya esta aclarado, así que ya no hay problemas. Se acabó. ¿de acuerdo?.- yo aún pensaba en ella y se me callo un poco de crepe en mi pantalón-¡Mira esto te pasa por estar embobado!.-yo tengo que hacer algo. Y yo único que puedo hacer por ella es...

No. no quiero eso. Si lo hago yo...

pero no tengo alternativa lo tengo que hacer por el bien de ella.

-Hinata...vamos a romper.-ella pone una cara de impacto.- Lo mejor es que rompamos.

Ella hace una sonrisa forzada. Se que esta sufriendo pero no quiero hacerla sufrir mas..no lo quiero.

-Ya te dije que no bromearas con eso Naruto-kun.

Yo aparto la mirada. Estoy aguantando las lagrimas...no puedo llorar en estos momentos. No puedo...

-Hinata...Tu tienes una meta. Pero si estas conmigo, es posible que no consigas alcanzarla. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella de seguro también esta aguantando las lagrimas y grita.

-NO. ¡NO QUIERO!

-Hina-

-¡Que no quiero! Si yo no estoy, quien tendrá problemas seras tú. ¿Quien te despertara en las mañanas si yo no estoy? ¿Quien te preparara la comida? ¿Y que hay de estudiar para los exámenes? Ademas...ademas...

ya no puede contener las lagrimas. La gente nos empieza a observar por el escándalo.

-No te preocupes. Me las arreglare aunque no estés.

-Pero...pero...

-Si estoy contigo, acabara dependiendo de ti para absolutamente todo Hinata. Y eso no me gusta.

-Te quiero. Quiero estar contigo.

Yo también. Pero no puedo decirle eso, se pondría mas triste.

-Hinata. Lo que yo sentía no era amor.-miento.- En realidad soy un tipo egoísta. Hinata cumple con todas tus expectativas. Y algún dia déjame que diga: "Caray, estuve saliendo con una chica impresionante". Por favor, Hinata.

Esta ves se me salen las lagrimas que ya no pude cotener.

Ella baja la cabeza, al parecer ya esta muy dolida. Pero no puedo hacer nada por ella...yo soy inútil.

-Muy bien. Te lo prometo.-ella esta como impactada, pero no..- Gra...gracias por haber salido con alguien como yo. Cuidate mucho.

-Vale.

Ella toma su maletín y se va triste.

Soy patético. Demasiado patético, ¡Maldición! Por que a mi. Por que a mi. Te amo... Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de eso fui para donde el Teme y le conté todo.

El teme me calma diciéndome cosas. El siempre es un buen amigo con quien puedo cintar en momentos como este.

-Pues yo estaba seguro que acabarían por casarse ustedes dos.

-No es tan sencillo.

-No, si estuviera obligada a tomar una decisión, imagino que te elegiría a ti por encima del consejo escolar.

-No lo tengo muy claro.

-¿Y ahora que Hinata-san se ha ido, vas a volverte a convertir en un incompetente?.-niego.

No puedo hacer eso. Si lo hago ella se preocupara por mi y no quiero preocuparla. Todo menos eso.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Estaba muy mal y adolorido por lo que tuve que hacer. Abandonar a la mujer que amo fue la decisión mas difícil de mi vida. No quiero pasar otra vez por esto. Nunca mas...

Al dia siguiente...

me levante temprano y fui al instituto.

Paso una semana a la cual me dedique a estudiar duramente y deje de ser un bajo sin oficio. No podía dejar que Hinata se preocupara por mi.

Entregue mi informe al profesor. Estaba saliendo por el pasillo y delante de mi venia Hinata con una amiga. Y yo para evitarla cierro los ojos y paso al lado como un completo desconocido. Se que estoy huyendo pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

Luego pasaron semanas sin hablar y siempre escuchaba rumores como:

-¡¿Te has enterado?! ¡Hinata-san ha quedado cuarta en el ranking del examen nacional!

-¡Y el otro dia le dieron un premio por ser un miembro activo del voluntariado!.

-he oído que tiene una oferta para estudiar en el extranjero mediante un programa de intercambio.

Cosas como estas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fui a la casa del Teme como de costumbre.

-Voy a verlo ¿bien?

Lo que el quiere ver es un video donde Hinata da un discurso como presidenta. El cree que yo estaría triste si veo ese video.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Estaba pensando que quizás no querrías. ¡De verdad que puedo?

-Que lo hagas. No me importa.

-Bien. Entonces voy a verlo.

Ella empieza a hablar en otro idioma.

-¿Que idioma es este?

-Parece que esta hablando sobre los cerezos.

Al dia siguiente estábamos viendo el periódico escolar y estaba una foto de Hinata como la del video.

-Esto es lo que vimos en video el otro dia.

-Si.

-Nos llevábamos muy bien con una persona impresionante, ¿No crees?.- El Teme me señala la ventana y me doy cuenta que Hinata esta teniendo una reunión con otros presidentes de otras instituciones.-Oye. Parece que esta ocupada.

-Si.

Fue lo mejor.. fue lo mejor ¿no?. Olvidarme de ella...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego el dia de nuestra graduación y me di cuenta de que el Teme se arreglo el pelo.

-¿Por que tienes así el pelo?

-¡No te rías! ¡Ya me resulta bastante extraño mirarme al espejo! Pero no tengo alternativa. No puedo hacer entrevistas con el pelo desarreglado.

Fui a hablar con la directora sobre mi futuro.

-Quizás no sea la elección mas acertada. ¡Nunca pensé de que subirías tus notas. Mira nada mas, son increíbles, con esto puedes conseguir un ben trabajo. !, con el tiempo encontraras un trabajo con el que te sentirás contento.

El sitio al que me escogieron al final estaba dentro de la ciudad. Estaba esperando que estuviera al menos a una estación de tren de distancia pero no fue así.

-La mayoría de ustedes pasaran a la educación superior y después saldrán al mundo para asumir papeles muy importantes.

Me dirigía a mi casa y el teme me dice:

-¿Que? ¿De verdad que te vas a ir? Vamos a montar na fiesta después de esto.

-No tengo motivos para quedarme. Luego me pasare por tu casa.

-Esta bien.

Ese dia estaba nevando. Ya había pasado 3 meses desde que termine con Hinata. Siempre que nos cruzábamos yo volteaba para otro lado o me hacia el ciego y la evitaba. Se que es muy cobarde de mi parte pero era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

Caminaba sin rumbo estaba desorientado. De repente vi a una persona en la nieve como si estuviera esperando a alguien, era...Hinata.

Ella me ve y la saludo.

-¿Te ha ido bien?.

-Si.

-¿Que pasa?.

-Te estaba esperando. Quería que lo supieras.

Ella sonríe. Hace tiempo que no veo una sonrisa tan bella como la de ella.

-¿Que supiera el que?

-Que no van a talar los cerezos. Finalmente se ha decidido eso.

-Ya veo. Se ha tardado bastante. Felicidades.

-Era una meta que no podía abandonar. Y por fin se ha hecho realidad.

-Así que has hecho realidad tu sueño..-si. Por eso fue que hice todo esto.

Ella pone una cara triste pero a la vez sonriente.

-Pero he perdido mucho a cambio. Los meses que podría haber pasado al lado de la persona que mas quiero.-ella me ve.- TE QUIERO. Incluso ahora podría decir que te quiero mas que antes Naruto-kun.

-No hemos hablado en todo este tiempo.

-Llevas razón. Pero te he estado observando. He estado observándote todo este tiempo. Te las has podido arreglar incluso sin mi. Has asistido a clases sin llegar tarde al instituto. Te has estado esforzando todos estos días, poco a poco.

-Ya veo. Aunque lo de hacer comida no era lo mio. Y también no me he esforzado mucho en encontrar un trabajo. La recomendación del instituto ha sido buena. Así que me han aceptado en muchos sitios. Pero al final he encontrado un sitio muy bueno para mi. Es una gran agencia. Soy presidente ejecutivo de la agencia. La oficina esta bastante cerca. Esta en la ciudad. No tendré problemas para ir al trabajo...eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.-ella baja la cabeza. Yo quería mejorar el ambiente.- Oye, ¿De que solía hablar contigo? ¿ Como te hablaba y como me reía?. Tu y yo no podremos andar por el mismo camino. Tu te graduaras el año que viene. Y estoy seguro de que te marcharas de aquí y te iras muy lejos. ¡Tu puedes ir mucho mas lejos que yo!, pero yo no puedo...yo estoy atrapado aquí. Estaré aquí toda la vida. Ese es el tipo de persona que soy.

Todo esto es tan difícil que me dan ganas de llorar y no parar, pero si lo hago no se que locura cometerá ella.

-¡Entonces yo me iré contigo!. Me iré contigo.

Me sorprendo. Ella tenia un rostro de decidida.

-¿Por que?. Puedes ir a un sitio mejor, ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Puedes ir a una buena universidad, conocer a multitud de gente, tener múltiples expectativas y cumplirlas.! ¡Te están esperando sitios muchos mas altos!...¡Sitios muchos mas altos que quedarte conmigo!. Puedes ir al extranjero.

-No te menosprecies tanto. No te menosprecies. Es elección mía. Quedarme contigo es mucho mas valioso que tener que ir a un sitio mas alto elaborado con notas de los exámenes...o recomendaciones de los profesores. Así que...¡VOY A QUEDARME AQUÍ CONTIGO! ¡Me quedare aquí con todo mi empeño!

Empiezo a reír irónicamente.

-No se cual de los dos es el senpai.-hubo un gran silencio.- Iré. ¡Es algo tarde, pero yo también iré alla donde estés tu!

Ella empieza a llorar y yo también

-¡Naruto-kun!...¡Naruto-kun!...

yo la abrazo estaba llorando también.

-¿Que? ¡¿Que?! ¿Que?. No llores...no llores. Te amo.

-Si. Yo también te amo Naruto-kun. No te vuelvas a separar de mi..

-Estemos siempre juntos Hinata. Para toda la vida.

-Si.

Desde ese momento Hinata y yo volvimos a ser novios. Ella siempre me traía los bentos al trabajo. Después de que ambos consiguiéramos y fuéramos mayores...nos casamos y empezamos a vivir juntos.

Estar juntos fue la decisión que ambos tomamos. Aunque el mundo se oponga nosotros...estaremos juntos para siempre.

Para toda la vida...

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

Ya se que no les gusto, pero bueno, que se le va ser. Espero sus reviews...

Ayato (BK):Estas muerto..


End file.
